Si por casualidad
by PukitChan
Summary: Si por casualidad nuestros labios se encontrasen, ¿te darías cuenta de quién soy en realidad?


**Título: **Si por casualidad…

**_Disclaimer:_**Harry Potter, personajes, hechizos y cosas varias pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo soy una persona que escribe por puro relajo y el insano placer de ver a Draco y a Harry juntos. Nada más. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por esta historia, ni nada de eso.

**Personajes: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Clasificación: **+18

**Género: **Romance.

**Advertencias: **Slash/EWE/PWP. Esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales, malas palabras, quizá uso de sustancias indebidas y cosas no aptas para mentes sensibles o para personas que pueden ofenderse con facilidad. **¡Dicho está! Sobre aviso no hay engaño. **

**Notas de la historia: **¡**IMPORTANTE!** Esta historia está dentro del universo de **"Cómo ser Auror"**, y cronológicamente se ubica diez meses antes de los sucesos de la misma. Sin embargo, no es necesario haber leído esa historia para entender a los hechos que ocurrirán aquí. Sin más que decir, muchas gracias a todos y espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Si por casualidad…**

Por:

PukitChan

**_Reguliersdwarsstraat, Ámsterdam._**_**[1]**_

_"…sex bomb, sex bomb, you're a sex bomb…"_

_Bum, bum, bum_. El sonido de la música retumbaba con tanta fuerza en sus oídos, que empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. _Bum, bum, bum._ El ruido aumentaba a cada segundo y sin importar cuántos litros de alcohol hubiesen ingresado ya a su cuerpo, él simplemente no podía acostumbrarse. Sin embargo, Draco estaba dispuesto a resistir un rato más de aquella tortura auditiva. Realmente lo estaba, porque tenía un objetivo claro.

_Él. _

La primera noche que Draco había ingresado en el pub gay de Ámsterdam, donde ahora estaba, encontró todo lo que había imaginado que hallaría: bebidas embriagantes, hombres excitantes y semidesnudos contorsionándose al ritmo de la música, sonrisas seductoras y también miradas predadoras a su persona. De hecho, había llegado a ese lugar motivado por las pláticas de Blaise, que había asegurado que ése era sitio más idóneo para escapar de Londres, cuando alguien necesitaba un _descanso._

Draco había entendido de inmediato a qué tipo de descanso se estaba refiriendo su amigo. Algo que pudo comprobar cuando puso el primer pie en aquella calle, donde la heterosexualidad era el bicho raro. Aquello le había divertido en primera instancia. Luego se había dejado llevar por la misma situación pues, ¿no estaba ahí por eso? Lo que él quería era alejarse por dos semanas de la presión que había estado soportando todo ese tiempo por ser quien era. Y lo había conseguido.

Aunque al inicio la idea de visitar un lugar muggle le había dejado diversas dudas, éstas se disiparon cuando llegó. Además, Draco era un hombre precavido y astuto, así que muy pronto supo cómo debería moverse en aquel peculiar lugar sin tener grandes dificultades. A fin de cuentas, todo lo que buscaba era sexo. Sexo caliente y apasionado, y sin compromisos. Penes que le harían olvidar quién era mientras se retorcía, sintiendo el placer recorriendo su cuerpo de manera total. Momentos que le permitirían recordar que era un jodido hombre joven, que merecía disfrutar la vida, porque no había tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo, al menos no cuando sus padres estaban presentes y había que aparentar lo que la sociedad dictaminaba.

Por eso se había permitido alejarse. También por eso había llegado a Ámsterdam. Y quizá por eso, es que ahora se encontraba esperando, sin importar que un Malfoy no acostumbrara a esperar. Aunque en ese momento él no era un Malfoy. Era un hombre, uno que aguardaba.

Sonrió cuando escuchó la música decrecer con lentitud. No le sorprendió aquello, porque ya había aprendido que cada cierto tiempo existían interludios entre la acelerada música, que les permitían a todos los hombres calmarse, besar a su compañero de baile y llevarlo al cuarto oscuro para terminar entre gemidos lo que la música y la pista le habían prohibido.

Sentado desde donde estaba, a Draco no le impresionó que más de un sujeto lo estuviera observando, dudosos todos de acercarse, aunque siempre existía uno que otro valiente que se animaba a pedirle un baile y, claro está, por la mirada lasciva que le dedicaban, también algo más. Pero Draco, mientras coleccionaba una fila de botellas frente a su mesa, había rechazado esa noche a todos. Porque, maldita sea, esa noche por fin lo conseguiría.

_A él. _

Lo había visto de la primera noche. Ésta era la cuarta y sentía que su excitación no resistiría más. Todo había comenzado por un intercambio de miradas. Draco lo había visto bailando justo en el centro de la pista, como si quisiera que todo el mundo divisara cómo tocaba con las yemas de sus dedos al afortunado de esa noche.

Y es que era curioso. El hombre no era muy atractivo. De hecho, había en ese pub decenas de hombres mucho más atrayentes que aquel sujeto. Sin embargo, en las noches que a Draco le había tocado verlo, había distinguido un cabello largo castaño, sujetado por una cinta negra. También había visto unos ojos avellana mirándolo con intensidad, además unos labios gruesos, húmedos, que brillaban por la saliva de la boca que había estado besando y que al parecer olvidó cuando fijó su mirada en él.

Físicamente era un hombre atractivo, aunque no tan desarrollado como otros que Draco había visto por ahí, paseándose con el aspecto de Dioses del infierno, llegados únicamente a causar dolorosas erecciones. No, el hombre que buscaba Draco con la mirada no era así. No era un maldito Dios, pero, joder, su mirada avellana tenía ese tipo de intensidad que parecía follarle y dejarle de rodillas suplicando por más. De hecho, Malfoy nunca antes se había sentido tan malditamente atraído por una mirada, pero sólo eso bastaba para que quisiera saber qué tan bueno podría ser ese sujeto en la cama.

Se había vuelto una obsesión. Un capricho que crecía cada día más, porque no lo podía cumplir. Porque cuando llegaba ese hombre, Draco estaba seguro de que lo miraba y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese dar un paso para aclarar ese maldito asunto, de pronto aquel sujeto encontraba otra compañía. Y a Draco le irritaba. Porque era un deseo carnal que llegaba a los límites de la desesperación. Porque siempre que veía a ese sujeto deslizar las manos por la espalda de otro, hasta apretarle las nalgas, se encontraba mirando a Draco. _Siempre lo observaba a él. _De alguna manera el hombre lograba encontrar el ángulo exacto para que ambos, Malfoy y él, se mirasen. Y no es como si le estuviera mostrando que podía tener a cualquiera; para Draco, aquello era más como un desafío de aquel hombre que parecía estar gritándole con la mirada: «_Atrévete a acercarte y esto será lo menos que te haré la noche que tenga». _

A Draco ni siquiera le preocupaba saber el nombre de ese sujeto. No le gustaba, y lo que más le agradaba del asunto, de ese extraño juego de seducción y poder, es que ni siquiera tenía que fingir que estaba enamorado. Porque no lo estaba. Sólo _necesitaba_ poseer a ese hombre. Después de todo, ¿qué tenía que perder? Se trataban de sus dos semanas lejos de la realidad que pesaba mucho más de lo que podía aceptar. Debía disfrutarlas. _Necesitaba disfrutarlas. _

Por eso aguardaba pacientemente mientras sus ojos grises devoraban con particular ansía la pista de baile. No llegaba y, muy a su pesar, aquello le causaba un estremecimiento de rabia. Esa particular sensación de temor de no obtener, _otra vez_, lo que él ansiaba le causaba una sensación pasada y casi olvidada. Gruñó, incorporándose de la silla donde estaba sentado, para dirigirse al baño. Por supuesto, después de tantas bebidas, era natural también desear orinar, algo que lo mantuvo rumiando durante su trayecto al sanitario. Habían pasado ya algunas horas. ¿Cuánto más el muy imbécil le haría esperar? ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! No es como si tuvieran planeado algo juntos, porque lo único que habían hecho era mirarse, pero por Merlín, no puedes ver a alguien de esa manera y no desear acabar follando como conejos.

O, cuando menos, eso era de lo que estaba seguro Draco. Quizá por eso nunca se percató de que, cuando entró a orinar, alguien había estado siguiéndolo con la mirada durante todo ese tiempo. Alguien que, al igual que Draco, había llegado a su límite, y tan solo de verlo encerrarse en el baño, no pudo hacer más que mirar alrededor, preguntándose a cuántos tendría que correr del lugar, para que ellos se quedaran solos en el sanitario, que si bien no era el lugar más apropiado para follar, cuando menos bajaría la necesidad que palpitaba con fuerza en su cada vez más sensible erección.

_"…...and baby, you can turn me on."_

* * *

_**o-O-o**_

Si alguna vez alguien le pidiese una explicación verídica de por qué hizo ese viaje, Harry no podría convencer a nadie, posiblemente ni siquiera a él mismo, porque en primer lugar ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que lo había impulsado a hacer aquello. Lo único que recordaba de aquella ya lejana noche, cuando tomó la decisión de irse, eran los reproches de Ginny, la rabia de Ron y también las recomendaciones de mamá gallina de parte Hermione. Ninguno de ellos pudo detenerlo, de la misma manera en la que nadie, ni siquiera el peor temor de morir, lo detuvo cuando tuvo que ponerse de pie frente a Lord Voldemort.

Podría adjudicar todo a la guerra, al pasado, a tantas muertes que le tocó ver y sentir. Sin embargo, Harry, que nunca antes había huido en su vida, había decidido que no estaba mal escapar de vez en cuando, sin importar cuánto podría afectar su decisión en los demás. ¿No ya había dado de él lo suficiente? ¿No acaso había ido a morir con tal de salvar a un montón de desconocidos de Voldemort? Bueno, pues también merecía su recompensa, ¿no es así? Merecía huir. Merecía tomar, por una vez, la oportunidad que siempre se le escapaba de las manos por hacer lo correcto. _Merecía equivocarse. _

O, al menos, esa era la idea con la que se auto convenció para realizar ese viaje en el que comprendió que también podía ser muy, muy egoísta. Antes no había tenido tiempo para serlo. ¿Qué más daba comenzar a serlo cuando era adulto? Así que comenzó a explorar. Labios, bocas, bebidas, sexo desenfrenado. Drogas. Sabía que el camino que estaba tomando no era el más adecuado y que si alguna vez Hermione lo descubriera, lo tomaría de las orejas y lo regresaría directo a la Madriguera para darle el discurso y regaño más largo jamás creado. Sabía que su amiga sólo deseaba lo mejor para él, pero por una vez Harry decidió darse el capricho de ser un adolescente de su edad, antes de volver a entrar al mundo de las responsabilidades y del peso que acarreaba ser Harry Potter.

Un año. Eso sería todo. Un año experimentaría, se arrojaría del precipicio y de alguna manera lograría salir vivo de él. Escalaría y volvería a comenzar por el camino adecuado. Pero, al menos, durante un año caería, y se sentiría vivo por ello. Disfrutaría de estirar sus brazos y gritar que, joder, la vida valía la pena vivirla, que todo eso por lo que luchó, y también todo lo que perdió, había sido para tener un lugar mejor. Algo mucho mejor.

Y como si la misma vida hubiese dejado de ser una maldita perra con él, le sonrió durante los dos meses siguientes de su decisión. Había visitado varios lugares, zonas, estados, países. Conoció un mundo que extendía sus brazos a un solitario hombre que pretendía encontrarse a sí mismo. Descubrió los placeres del sexo, sin importar si sería con un hombre o con una mujer. Descubrió que, como alguna vez lo dijo algún muggle, el sexo como experiencia vacía, era lo mejor que existía[2].

Empezó a recorrer zonas específicas, y a disfrutar de las mismas. Fue así como, con tan solo dos meses después de haber iniciando su viaje, había llegado a Ámsterdam, motivado por los rumores que circulaban en torno a ese lugar.

Cuando llegó por vez primera a Reguliersdwarsstraat, nunca se le ocurrió que también llegaría a una trampa que, durante tanto tiempo, había sido trazada con una cuidadosa crueldad por las ironías de la vida. De hecho, nunca descubrió eso hasta mucho tiempo más tarde, cuando Harry hubo aprendido todo lo que necesitaba saber para aceptar lo que en realidad siempre había estado invisible para sus ojos.

–¡¿Quieres tomar algo?!

Ésa había sido la primera oración que escuchó cuando ingresó a aquel pub por primera vez. Cuando levantó la mirada, descubrió a un hombre atractivo, que seguramente era el mesero por la ropa que portaba, preguntándole qué podía ofrecerle. Una mueca divertida se cruzó en el rostro de Harry cuando su mente pensó que, tal vez, darle su noche podría ser una buena idea. Sin embargo, se limitó a pedirle una cerveza local que enseguida le otorgaron. Al mirar a su alrededor, no tardó en descubrir unos cuántos hombres, físicamente atractivos y tan malditamente varoniles que exudaban sensualidad, que Potter se sintió en la imperiosa necesidad de devorar todo lo encontrara a su paso. Y así fue como lo hizo, y así fue continuó haciéndolo durante una semana y dos días, hasta que llegó _él._

_Su perdición. _

Nadie sabía de dónde había llegado ese sujeto. Al parecer, como Harry, era un forastero recién llegado. Un extranjero que ingresó al pub con la mirada desafiante, como si con eso pudiese ocultar la impresión que sentía al llegar a un lugar, que sin duda, nunca antes le había tocado presenciar. Harry, que ya había pasado esa etapa, pensó casi con ternura, que así debió verse la primera vez que había dejado atrás su inocencia. Maldita sea. Realmente anhelaba no haberse visto como ese sujeto de mirada azul, cuerpo delicioso, piel morena y cabello negro. Tan jodidamente atractivo y novato. Dispuesto a que cualquier listo le enseñase el camino correcto que debía de seguir. Y probablemente Harry lo hubiera hecho de no hacer sido porque en ese preciso instante estaba bailando con alguien más. Pero ni siquiera las manos en el trasero de con quien bailaba le pudieron quitar a ese hombre de sus pensamientos.

A partir de ese día, ellos coincidieron.

Siempre distantes, siempre ocupados con otros. Los labios del de ojos azules estaban ocupados al igual que los de Harry. Sin embargo, en sus miradas la historia no podía haber sido más distinta. Se anhelaban, se deseaban. Harry tocaba al que era su presa de esa noche, siempre mirando esa piel morena a la distancia, retándole a dar el primer paso.

Le excitaba saber que, pese a que aquel sujeto podía tener a cualquier otro hombre entre sus brazos, porque así es como sucedía, siempre buscaba a Harry con la mirada. Humedecía sus labios, se dejaba acariciar por otras manos, gemía bajo otros cuerpos y aun así, sin que Harry entendiera cómo, sabía que era suyo.

Desde la primera vez que se miraron, ese desconocido lo atraía, lo excitaba, lo hacía desearlo a un nivel de insensatez que Harry jamás creyó que volvería a ser posible. Y no comprendía cómo es que podía desear tanto a alguien con tan solo mirarlo. No podía creer que cada uno de sus malditos orgasmos estuvieran dedicados a un maldito desconocido, que además de ser jodidamente atractivo, también se resistía a él.

Así que después de cuatro días llenos de frustración sexual, decidió actuar. No más miradas, ni desafíos a la distancia. Era el momento de jugarse todo por el todo, sin importar en las consecuencias de ello. Además, ¿qué era un polvo –seguramente fantástico–, con una persona que probablemente jamás volvería a ver a en su vida?

Así que esa noche, aguardó. Esperó el momento más ideal para abordarlo, sea cual fuese. Lo vigiló durante dos largas horas. La forma en las que sus manos se movían, que probablemente serían el horror de Ron; la manera en la que bebía despacio, haciendo que Harry odiase con su vida un maldito botellín de cerveza porque, maldita sea, ese sujeto no _tenía_ por qué follar con la boca a la jodida cerveza. Lo vio rechazar varios hombres, y Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse la razón de eso. Tal vez se había cansado. Tal vez ésa era su última noche en ese lugar. Potter tragó saliva mientras pensaba en aquella terrorífica posibilidad. ¿Y si fuera así? ¿Y si jamás lo volvería a ver? ¿Acaso estaría condenado a hacerse cientos de pajas por la eternidad sólo porque no se animó a hacerlo suyo? ¡Al diablo todo! Tenía que actuar. Y encontró la solución cuando lo vio caminando hacia los baños. Probablemente los baños en los que más de unos cincuenta se habían corrido. Posiblemente también, el lugar más asqueroso para follar. Pero también era el único sitio donde lo podía acorralar. Así que se puso de pie y avanzó en dirección a los baños.

Él también podía jugar ese juego.

* * *

_**o-O-o**_

Draco permitió que sus manos se llenaran de agua, antes de que salpicara con ésta su rostro. Cerró los ojos, respirando agitado, sintiendo cómo su cabello caía sobre su frente y se mojaba también por el acto recién cometido. Se talló los ojos varias veces antes de levantar su cara y observar con atención el reflejo que el espejo le devolvía.

Sonrió cuando descubrió una mirada azul, una piel morena y un cabello negro largo, cayéndole descuidadamente por los hombros. Si no fuera porque sabía que la persona del reflejo era él, nunca se habría reconocido como tal. La apariencia que Draco había escogido para su estancia en Ámsterdam, mantenida por un hechizo _glamour__**[3]**_, era la de un hombre sumamente atractivo. Y si bien Draco no dudaba del atractivo su real apariencia, lo último que le convenía en esos momentos era verse descubierto con respecto a su homosexualidad en las páginas del Profeta. No le importaba qué tan lejos o cerca estuviera de Inglaterra, él, como buen Slytherin, sabía ser cuidadoso. Porque sabía que el mundo podía ser un pañuelo y que en cualquier momento, quizá podría encontrarse alguna cara conocida. Así que prefería mantener ese hechizo, siendo otra persona. Después de todo, lo que estaba haciendo como Amaru (nombre que había escogido Draco para ocultar su apariencia), no es algo que un Malfoy se permitiría normalmente.

Porque Draco jamás haría lo que estaba por hacer. Pero la parte de él –la que había llamado Amaru–, estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo.

* * *

_**o-O-o**_

Harry Potter no solía ser alguien que escondiera quién era. Pero durante los dos últimos meses había descubierto –con bastante desagrado–, que la noticia de su victoria sobre Voldemort corrió incluso más allá de Inglaterra. Y aunque no era frecuente, ocurría que en ocasiones algún mago llegaba a reconocerlo. En esos momentos, Harry deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser otra persona, alguien que al mirar, no fuera identificable. Por eso, cuando llegó a Ámsterdam, se había prometido jugar un poco con el destino.

Mediante un hechizo había cambiado su apariencia. Su piel era pálida. Su cabello castaño y largo, y sus ojos se volvieron de un intenso color avellana. Un chico común y corriente, que había permitido a Harry despertar en Ámsterdam sus instintos depredadores, mismos que iba a poner en práctica en ese instante, puesto que se dirigía al baño, donde estaba seguro de que aquel sujeto lo aguardaba. Porque algo dentro de Harry le decía que esa persona, quien sea que fuese, debía estar con él.

Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que aquello a lo que él llamaba _casualidad_, otros le darían el nombre de _destino_.

* * *

_**o-O-o**_

Cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, Draco levantó la mirada y giró la cabeza hacia un lado. Pasmado descubrió que el sujeto al que había estado esperando toda la noche, al que había anhelado tener entre sus brazos, era el mismo que ahora entraba hacia el baño y le sonreía con sensualidad. Lo observó levantar su ceja, dejando una vez más a la vista sus impresionantes ojos avellana que pasarían desapercibidos de no ser por la enorme cantidad de intensidad que poseían. Como si tuviesen vida propia, y pretendieran arrancar la suya de esa manera.

Jadeó. Nunca antes habían estado tan cerca. Jamás lo había visto de esa manera, pero eso sólo empeoró las cosas para Draco, porque todo se volvió una atracción irremediable hacia esa persona. No sabía ni siquiera como se llamaba, pero _necesitaba, _realmente necesitaba saber qué tan gruesos y húmedos podían ser esos labios sobre su piel. No sabía por qué tenía que sentirse tan sexualmente atraído por un hombre como ése, aunque no es como si su mente lo dejara pensar mucho al respecto.

Sobre todo cuando ese hombre, sin vacilación alguna, comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Cuando estuvo cerca, Malfoy no dudó en sujetar su absurda playera azul para atraerlo hacia él y acercar sus rostros. No supo en qué momento pasó aquello, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, su espalda ya estaba aprisionada contra la pared y uno de sus brazos estaba encarcelado por el del otro. Agitado, no soltó al hombre, sino que levantó el rostro para buscar una boca que ansiosa lo recibió en su interior.

Quiso gemir cuando el cuerpo del otro se acercó de tal manera al suyo, que acabó restregándose con una suavidad enloquecedora. Sus labios gruesos parecían querer devorar por completo a Draco, bebiendo todo él, mordiendo su lengua y succionado su aliento. El calor que emanaba esa boca, junto con su sabor –a chocolate y alcohol–, le hacia perder el poco raciocinio que le quedaba, que le decía que estaba besando a un muggle y que en cualquier momento alguien podría encontrarlos fajándose en el baño sin ningún tipo de discreción.

Aunque, en ese lugar, algunos simplemente dirían que es normal. Es decir, ¿qué importaba cómo se llamaba si metía la polla en el lugar y del modo adecuado?

Y realmente no importaba. O al menos eso fue lo que menos le interesó a Draco cuando sintió una mano deslizándose para abarcar su trasero, masajearlo y simplemente adorarlo. Y se sentía tan jodidamente bien saberse tan deseado por alguien que le atraía que no podía resistirse. Su cuerpo no podía dejar de reaccionar y su pene de temblaba de anticipación cuando sentía la calidez ajena rozar su piel, y aunque ambos estaban cubiertos de ropa, algo en ese hombre le hacía sentir completamente desnudo.

Al detenerse por algunos instantes, Draco logró separarse apenas de aquel sujeto. Lo miró una vez más: sus ojos avellana aún destellaban de un placer incontrolable y sus labios húmedos e hinchados parecían más gruesos de lo que había imaginado. Estaba sonriendo, mas no con arrogancia, sino con la simple resignación de alguien que finalmente se había cansado de eludir lo inevitable.

–Te estaba buscando.

La voz fue ronca, emitida en un murmullo que rozaba los calientes labios de Draco, quien no dejaba de mirarlo mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda, percibiendo cómo los músculos se tensaban y ondulaban bajo sus caricias. Y eso, el poder de hacerlo estremecer, le arrancaba pulsaciones de orgullo que recorrían su cuerpo y terminaban en la punta de su goteante miembro, que aún seguía aprisionado bajo la molesta ropa.

–Es obvio –susurró Draco, abriendo su boca para con sus dientes atrapar el carnoso labio inferior. Lo jaló levemente, suspirando cuando la mano que tocaba su trasero se movía hacia su entrepierna erecta y comenzaba a acariciarla. Un dedo, dos dedos, delineando su grosor, jugando con el sensible glande y con la punta húmeda. Y Draco no podía dejar de restregarse en esa mano caliente, de aferrarse a su espalda y cerrar los ojos, esperando que pronto dejase de jugar y se dedicara a hacerlo suyo.

_Una atracción tan pasional no podía ser normal. _

–Vamos a otro lado –susurró el desconocido sobre el oído de Draco, depositando pequeños besos que recorrieron la suavidad del cuello, hasta llegar al inicio de una barba que apenas le raspaba. Sabía que esa invitación no era inocente, por Merlín, ese hombre debía tener de inocencia lo que Malfoy de Gryffindor, así que sólo cerró los ojos y asintió.

–¿Dónde…?

* * *

_**o-O-o**_

Si Harry era sincero consigo mismo, diría que no solía ser alguien tan idiota. Está bien, era un impulsivo que siempre –siempre–, hacía las cosas antes de pensarlas, pero aquello era nuevo. Durante su viaje había conocido a muchos hombres con los que había follado, porque nunca pretendió ser un niño que desconocía los grandes placeres de la vida, pero eso, estar con ese desconocido, sí era nuevo.

Todas las personas con las que se había acostado eran sólo eso, personas. Cuerpos sin nombre ni rostro que le propiciaban un placer que iba más allá de los racional y lo establecido. Deliciosas caricias que harían gritar de satisfacción hasta el más incauto. Pero no era nada más allá. Nunca hubo un cruce de sentimientos, lo cual algunas noches le hacía preguntarse la naturaleza de ese viaje.

Pero él, ese hombre –como sea que se llamase–, con sus ojos intensos y su calor apabullante, le hacía perder la cordura. Era una sensación extraña, como si se tratase de algo ya vivido, pero nunca experimentado. Era ilógico y hasta irreal. Le hacía respirar lento y profundo, porque sus pulmones parecían no saciarse de su aroma –esa extraña mezcla de menta y dulce–, ni su boca de aquellos labios.

Por eso no se había separado. Por eso, cuando lo guió hacia el taxi, no le importó acorralarlo en el asiento de cuero negro mientras continuaba devorándole, aparentemente ignorando que el conductor soltaba más de un resoplido de desaprobación, porque si bien no le importaba conducir a una pareja de homosexuales al hotel más próximo, a cualquiera le irritaba que fuesen tan… _efusivos._

Sólo cuando todo eso quedó atrás, cuando Harry por fin pudo cerrar la puerta de su habitación que estaba sumido en las penumbras, pudo recordar que no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Porque aunque lo que más deseaba en ese momento era arrojarse directamente sobre se cuerpo fibroso y succionar cada pedazo de piel que anhelaba marcar, ambos se sumieron en un instante de incomodidad.

El pasillo estaba oscuro y Harry no se animaba a prender la luz. Aun así, podía ver un cuerpo enfundado en una ropa que le calzaba como un guante a su mano, resaltando cada uno de sus atributos. El chico se sabía vestir para lucir bien y aquella ridícula aseveración le hizo recordar momentáneamente a alguien que había mantenido hundido en lo más hondo de sus pensamientos.

_Draco. _

Parpadeó de tan solo recordarlo. ¿En serio, Draco? Aquel rubio no venía al cuento en absoluto. Cerró los ojos, tratando de sentir el hambre animal que, hasta hacía unos segundos, se encontraba rugiendo en su interior. No tardó en volver a hallarla cuando descubrió que el otro lo miraba con una educada curiosidad que más bien parecía gritar: «_¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a follar sí o no?»_

–Lindo lugar –musitó la sardónica voz del otro–. ¿Vamos a admirarlo esta noche?

No necesitó más invitación. Su mano sujetó la muñeca ajena, apretándolo con suavidad mientras lo guiaba al interior de la habitación, donde no había más que una cama, una lámpara de noche y el desorden típico de cualquier hombre de su edad. Sin embargo, aquella aparente carencia de elegancia era recompensada por la asombrosa vista que el ventanal de la izquierda daba a mostrar. Las luces nocturnas de Ámsterdam, así como el distante sonido de los automóviles que apenas los acompañaban, creaban el ambiente ideal para dos personas que se deseaban mucho más allá que sus orgullos les permitirían aceptar.

Harry no se permitió vacilar cuando sus dedos se anclaron a la nuca ajena, palpando de manera inmediata la tibieza de la piel. Atrajo hacía él al sujeto, notando cómo éste abría también sus labios para recibirle al comprender sus intenciones. El beso fue una fugaz sensación electrizante que adormeció sus sentidos. Simplemente no podía entender cómo el encuentro húmedo con esa cavidad podía paralizarlo, estremecerlo y después llenarlo de una energía que desbordaba su excitación hasta un nivel que no sabía que poseía.

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta y se perdió en el beso cuando sus cuerpos colisionaron, obligándolo a frotarse a un ritmo sensual. Sus tetillas erectas no parecían dejar de sentir la tela de su ropa, disfrutando con gran deleite la manera en la que sus dedos se hundían en el cabello para jalarlo hacía atrás, para así separar sus bocas, mirarse a los ojos por unos instantes y después lamer despacio el sendero de su cuello, probando el ácido sabor que poseía.

_Fue como liberar algo que llevaba muchos años encerrado. _

De pronto, Harry abandonó a posta el cuello y empujó al hombre hacia la pared. El verlo temblar y sus pupilas dilatarse, era sencillamente maravilloso. Se humedeció los labios y le sonrió antes de agacharse y quedar de rodillas frente a él. Unas manos más bien frías sujetaron de inmediato sus cabellos, como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba viviendo, _lo que estaba sintiendo. _Como si fuera irreal que Harry estuviera a punto de hacerle una mamada a ese prácticamente desconocido invitado.

Y contra toda lógica, Harry no pudo hacer más que mirar el pantalón oscuro que estaba ahora frente a él y que destacaba, con una asombrosa facilidad, el pene erecto que estaba escondido detrás. Las manos hábiles de Potter viajaron hacia la cremallera, deslizándola hacia abajo, para revelar la ropa interior. Al escucharlo suspirar, Harry no pudo hacer más que sonreír y seguir bajando la prenda, agradeciendo que el otro cooperase en el movimiento al mover sus pies y desprenderse de las prendas que no fuesen necesarias.

Ladeó el rostro, rozando con sus labios y barbilla la forma del miembro que aún estaba cubierto por la tela mojada del bóxer. Sonrió cuando el otro dio un respingo que le hizo comprender que había tocado el glande.

–Maldita sea –murmuró aquella voz, mientras los dedos se aferraban con mayor fuerza a los cabellos de Harry, inclinándole más, como si quisiera penetrarle en ese mismo momento la boca–. Date prisa, demonios.

Harry soltó una pequeña risa que le hizo levantar la mirada. Sin embargo, se maldijo a sí mismo por haberlo hecho: su acompañante estaba respirando agitado, sus labios estaban rojos –Merlín, ¿se los habría estado mordiendo? –, y su mirada parecía gritarle la desesperación que sentía por hundirle el miembro en la boca.

–Lo haré –respondió roncamente Harry, sin poder resistir todo ese juego un minuto más. No después de esa visión. Bajó con desesperación la única prenda que lo separaba de su deseo y gimió cuando el pene erecto y rebosante de líquido preseminal se presentó ante él. Hubiese querido lamer despacio cada detalle de éste, pero simplemente atinó a sujetarse de las nalgas del otro y abrir los labios para lamer directamente la erección. La punta mojada parecía invitarle a nunca detenerse y a succionar todo de él. Los gemidos de ambos murieron en los sonidos morbosos que provocaba la boca de Harry al devorar con esa intensidad esa caliente polla que palpitaba deliciosamente alrededor de sus labios. Y no le importaba sentir cómo un hilo de saliva escapa de la comisura de su boca, porque eso, chupar esa polla, en ese momento era la puta gloria.

El movimiento de su cuerpo apenas era notorio. Le complació sentir cómo aquella polla se endurecía dentro de su boca y al mismo tiempo escuchar los quejidos en forma de reclamos cuando Harry alejaba su boca para contemplarle: alto, masculino, con ese maldito cuerpo brillando por el sudor, no podía ser más que una maldita visión escapada de lo más hondo del infierno para matar a Harry. Porque esos dedos que se aferraban a sus cabellos y le indicaban a qué ritmo debía continuar, parecían también tener vida propia y parecían absorber todos los pensamientos de Harry, para que no quedase nada más que el placer que ambos estaban teniendo.

Sin embargo, Harry no deseaba que se corriese de esa manera, por lo que se alejó del miembro y se incorporó. Terminó de desvestir al otro e hizo lo mismo con su ayuda, de modo que más rápido de lo que él mismo esperaba, se encontraban desnudos, igual de erectos. El hombre le sonrió de lado y bajó su mano para tocar los testículos de Harry, quien gimió y arqueó su cuerpo ante el contacto tibio de esas manos que no paraban de masajearle. Y sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse en medio de impúdicos sonidos mientras sus brazos se atraían para constreñirse y sentir cómos sus calientes pollas chocaban la una contra la otra.

–Date la vuelta –urgió Harry, mordiendo su labio–. _Necesito follarte. _Déjame follarte.

No hubo respuesta, sólo un gruñido gutural que Harry interpretó como una afirmación. Sin embargo, supo que podría correrse sólo con la visión que estaba presenciando. El hombre se había dado la vuelta para quedar de cara contra la pared, apoyando su frente en la misma. Con una parsimonia que para Harry fue como mil agujas enterrándose en su cuerpo, contempló la deliciosa manera en la que el hombre deslizaba sus manos hacia sus nalgas y, despacio, como un sensual ritual, las separaba, exponiendo su ano. Se mostraba, revelándole a Harry lo dispuesto que estaba a dejarse follar por él.

El gemido que Harry emitió al verlo, hizo que el otro hombre apartara un segundo su rostro de la pared para voltear a verlo, dejando que su cabello cayera descuidadamente sobre su mejilla. Le sonrió a Potter, antes de relamerse los labios e inclinarse un poco más, para levantar su culo.

–Fóllame –susurró.

* * *

_**o-O-o**_

Draco nunca antes había experimentado una sensación similar. Sí, había estado con otros _antes_. Pero eso que estaba viviendo, a lo que él se estaba sometiendo, _joder_, era muy distinto. Incluso parecía ir más allá del sexo que –se repetía una y otra vez–, era sólo una experiencia cualquiera. De alguna forma, la imperiosa necesidad de pertenecer a ese hombre ya había eliminado cualquiera barrera que Draco hubiera puesto ante cualquier paso. Una barrera que, ciertamente, sólo una persona antes la había cruzado sin ser consciente de ello.

_Potter. _

Draco gruñó ni cuando aquel nombre y el recuerdo de aquellos intensos ojos verdes llegaron a su mente. No podía creer que en ese momento, cuando estaba de frente a la pared, sintiendo cómo alguien más ansiaba poseerlo, pensara justamente en el gryffindor. De entre todas las personas en las que podría estar pensando en ese momento, _tenía_ que ser él. Cerró sus manos sobre la pared y jadeó cuando descubrió que su pene palpitaba, mostrándose insatisfecho. Necesitaba más.

Por eso no dudó ni un segundo cuando sujetó sus nalgas con las manos, abriéndose para exponerse ante aquel hombre anónimo, que lo miraba como si acabara de encontrar el más codiciado tesoro del mundo. Draco se mordió su labio y se humedeció la boca, sintiendo su ano palpitar ante lo que acontecería. Sólo eso, sólo un instante.

El gemido que escuchó fue suficiente para incitarle a inclinarse para pedirle que continuara. Y algo dentro de Draco le recordó que los Malfoy no ruegan, pero se consoló repitiéndose que esa noche, por insensato que pareciera, él no era _él_, y podía hacer lo que le diera la gana, como pedir que le follaran y así tachar de sus recuerdos al crío que era Potter.

–Fóllame.

Y Draco supo que ese sería su fin, su absoluta perdición porque, maldita sea, el sentir ese aliento calentar su cuello, y esas manos recorrer su pelvis para llegar hasta su miembro y masajearlo con suavidad, debía ser la entrada a la misma muerte. _Y no le importaría en absoluto morir de esa manera tan deliciosa. _Sobre todo cuando, aún con las manos separando sus nalgas, sintió cómo el miembro erguido del otro, mojado, comenzó a humedecer su entrada. _Arriba, despacio, golpeando con suavidad su ano, llenándolo de su líquido, permitiendo que su calor no sólo lo derritiera, sino que también lo consumiera. _

Y repentinamente ya no sólo sentía su glande, sino que también deslizaba el largo de su miembro sin llegar a penetrarlo, porque había descubierto que su amante ocasional era un jodido sádico al hacer eso, porque parecía estarle descaradamente recordándole que pronto se hundiría dentro de él, que toda esa verga gruesa estaría _dentro de él_ y que para ese entonces, ya no habría solución alguna.

Draco no puede evitar frotarse, porque para ese entonces ya había mandado todo al diablo; las reglas, el estupor, la bendita tradición con la que había crecido. Sólo anhelaba, ansiaba que esa polla estuviera enterrada en su culo y casi lloró de placer cuando el otro decidió que tampoco podía resistir aquel jugueteo por mucho más tiempo, porque repentinamente Draco sintió el caliente glande empujar despacio a través de su necesitado ano. El intenso escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, le obligó a recargarse aún más contra la pared y jadear de una manera que, si estuviese en otro momento, le hubiera avergonzado bastante.

–_Estás muy estrecho. _

Draco realmente no necesitaba escuchar eso. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer más que darle la razón al otro, porque, demonios, aquello era doloroso. Se mordió la lengua en un intento para reprimir un aullido de sufrimiento, que de cierta manera retorcida, también le proporcionaba placer. _Masoquista,_ le gritó su mente en un murmullo que pudo ignorar muy bien, sobre todo porque la consciencia de su mente pronto terminaría por desaparecer. _Masoquista, _repitió la misma voz, justo en el instante en el que sintió cómo el pene se retiraba para inmediatamente después empujar dentro de él con más ahínco y firmeza.

_Despacio._

Así es como el otro lo penetraba mientras aquella lengua se dedicaba a lamer el ligero sudor de su cuello y las manos a masajear su miembro. Draco creía que no podría soportar más su posición, porque sentir cómo se deslizaba esa polla a su interior, abriéndolo, hacía que sus piernas temblaran. Pero el hombre lo mantenía firmemente sujeto, susurrándole al oído palabras que Draco no alcanzaba a comprender pero que le excitaban.

–Joder… –susurró.

–Sí –le dijo esa voz ronca en su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo–. _Joder. _

Sin poder sostenerse más, Draco alejó las manos de sus nalgas y se apoyó con éstas en la pared. Un gruñido gutural surgió de su interior cuando sus músculos se tensaron alrededor de la caliente polla que lo rompía con una suavidad devastadora. Draco, que durante sus relaciones sexuales estaba acostumbrado a movimientos revolucionados de hombres sobreexcitados, encontró esa sesión indiscutiblemente sensual y erótica. No había prisa porque después de todo, tenían toda la noche para hacerlo.

–Eres hermoso.

Suspirando en el momento en el que sintió los testículos del otro chocar contra sus nalgas, Draco jadeó sonoramente cuando dejó caer su cabeza hacía atrás, recargándose en el hombro de su amante nocturno y levantando sus brazos para rodearle su cuello. Las manos ajenas siguieron recorriendo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en las tetillas erectas para acariciarlas mientras comenzaba a retirarse de su interior.

Y aunque estuvo a punto de reprochar, Draco no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, pues rápidamente el hombre comenzó un vaivén que, aunque lento, era firme, hasta que consiguió una velocidad dura y satisfactoria que conseguía que ambos jadearan del placer se saberse uno con esa persona.

Y justo cuando Draco creyó que no sería posible más placer, el hombre desvió apenas su miembro en su interior, golpeando certeramente su próstata, como si desde siempre supiera cuál era el punto exacto al cual acudir para hacer rugir de placer su amante ocasional. Y el hombre sujetó una vez más su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las penetraciones que se mantenían firmes gracias a los movimientos de Draco, quien no paraba de suplicar, entre murmullos incomprensibles, que ansiaba más de eso, hasta que sólo quedara la bruma de un placer casi devastador para sus sentidos. Porque quizá era lo que ansiaba; que alguien le hiciera olvidar su nombre, pero que al mismo tiempo lo hiciese sentir vivo, porque en alguna parte del camino, él lo había olvidado.

_Y ese sujeto, sólo con sus manos, con sus labios, con su polla, lo estaba logrando. _

Temblando, su cuerpo se contrajo cuando una estocada certeza le hizo gritar una maldición. No iba a resistir mucho más y supo que no era necesario decir nada al respecto, porque el otro se apoderó de sus labios, ahogando sus gemidos mientras imprimía más ritmo a sus movimientos, frotándole la polla con desesperación, como si lo que más le importara en ese momento fuera que Draco se corriera en su mano.

Probablemente así era, porque Draco no hizo exactamente eso; se derramó en la caliente mano que lo sostenía para impedirle deslizarse al suelo, sin dejar de penetrarlo, disfrutando de las contracciones que se ejercían sobre su polla y que hacían la penetraciones jodidamente satisfactoria. Y pocos minutos después, el hombre estaba vaciándose en el interior de Draco, sollozándole lo perfecto que era tenerle entre sus brazos.

_Porque volvía a estar vivo. Unos segundos, quizá, pero lo suficientes para poder continuar. _

* * *

___**o-O-o**_

_Bum, bum, bum. _

Cuando la luz diurna cayó sobre sus ojos, Harry frunció el ceño sin ánimos de moverse. No obstante, sus músculos adoloridos, junto con el salado sabor que aún permanecía en sus labios, le obligó a despertarse y moverse. Su cuerpo de inmediato le reclamó la falta de reposo, pero se apresuró a mascullar que tras una ducha, quizá podría relajarse mejor. Se tocó el cabello, alegre de que el _glamour_ hubiera sido lo suficiente resistente para poder durar toda la noche y esa mañana, porque Harry no hubiera sabido cómo explicarle a su acompañante que había sido seducido por un hombre y había amanecido con otro diferente. Se frotó la espalda con la mano izquierda, antes de desviar su mirada hacia el lado derecho de la cama. Cubierto por completo por la sábana, estaba ese hombre con el que Harry había pasado una noche de sexo estupendo, pero al que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido preguntarle su nombre.

Potter hizo una mueca de disgusto ante ese hecho, porque, sin importar que jamás en su vida lo volviera a ver –cosa que quizá lamentaría–, le hubiera gustado conservar al menos un caliente y muy buen recuerdo. Sonriendo por ese pensamiento, Harry decidió que quizá debería darle los _buenos días_ a su acompañante, así que tomó la sábana para deslizarla y poder verlo.

_Tal vez, después de todo, sí existía el destino. _

Palideció. _Bum. Bum. Bum. _Harry sintió como si algo hubiera explotado en su interior. Todo el dolor de su cuerpo desapareció y sus facciones antes tranquilas, se deformaron hasta tal punto que sólo quedó en él una expresión casi cómica de absoluta incredulidad.

–¿Qué…?

Se tuvo que frotar el rostro con las manos varias veces antes de asegurarse que su visión no estuviera dándole una mala jugada. Ahí, durmiendo apaciblemente y abrazando de manera descuidada una almohada, un hombre de piel nívea, cabellos platinados y esa mandíbula que Harry reconocería en cualquier lado, se encontraba a su lado. Un hombre terriblemente conocido, a quien la última vez lo había visto fue en los juzgados del Ministerio. Un hombre que, y sólo hasta ahora comprendía, había sido el único que había despertado en Harry un ansia casi animal.

_Draco Malfoy. _

Harry quiso gritar, quiso golpear, inclusive desmayarse, pero no conseguía reaccionar de ninguna manera. Asustado, parpadeó varias veces. ¿Malfoy? ¿Se trata de Malfoy? ¡¿Malfoy?! No, no, no. El tipo con el que se había acostado anoche era de piel morena, cabello oscuro y ojos azules. El hombre con el que había fantaseado toda la semana y que había despertado en él un deseo salvaje, de verdad que _no podía ser _Draco Malfoy. No. Podía. Ser.

–¡NO!

El grito de Harry fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar al rubio, quien primero, y de una manera perezosa, abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos. Luego, como si hubiese caído en cuenta de dónde estaba, se incorporó bruscamente tocando y revisando su cabello. Fue cuando Harry comprendió que Draco también había usado un _Glamour_, que lo había engañado, pero también que lo había atraído.

_¿Draco lo había atraído? _

–Tú… –Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contemplar su oración, vio a Draco tensarse y abrir los ojos. Seguramente estaba pensando en cómo justificarse ante él, un supuesto muggle.

–Demonios –sollozó Draco, más para sí mismo que para Harry. Fue cuando el gryffindor notó que el rubio ni siquiera se molestaba en dar excusas, sino que se orilló hacia un lado de la cama, estirando su brazo en dirección al suelo. Entendió. Estaba buscando su varita.

¡Joder! ¡¿Acaso el cabrón Malfoy buscaba lanzarle un hechizo desmemorizante?! Peor aún. ¡¿Se había acostado con Draco Malfoy?! ¡¿En serio?! ¿Lo había hecho con Malfoy?! ¡¿Y había sido tan jodidamente bueno?!

–Tendré que…

–¡Joder, Malfoy no!

_Demonios. _

Cuando escuchó su apellido, fue el turno de Draco de palidecer, aunque había sido más rápido en reacciones que Harry, porque el rubio clavó su varita en la garganta de Potter, mirándolo fríamente y sin duda, sin tener alguna clase de remordimiento para acabar con su vida.

–¿Quién demonios eres? –siseó Draco, y lo miró de tal forma que Harry pudo ver a su enemigo y no al amante de anoche–. ¿Otro maldito Mortífago que busca venganza? ¿Han decidido que acostarse conmigo sería la manera más sencilla de humillarme? ¡Habla estúpido!

Harry tragó saliva. De alguna manera sentía que tendría más posibilidades de sobrevivir si le decía a Malfoy que era un Mortífago y no Harry Potter.

–No… no es lo que piensas y…

–Estás usando un hechizo _glamour _–afirmó, no preguntó–. ¡Deshazlo y muéstrate! –exigió.

–¡Yo fui el engañado! –replicó Harry de inmediato–. ¡Si no hubiera sido por eso, yo _nunca…! _

Y aunque bien pudo completar la oración, no lo hizo. Se detuvo abruptamente, atropellado por sus propias palabras. ¿De verdad nunca se habría acostado con Draco Malfoy? ¿No desde niños ellos traían una obsesión el uno por el otro, que casi rayaba en el fanatismo?

–Claro que sí lo hubieras hecho –exclamó Draco con una sonrisa arrogante que, al parecer de Harry, intentaba ocultar el brillo de decepción de sus ojos. Y eso, contra toda lógica, lo hirió. –¡Te hubieras acostado conmigo porque…!

_…porque nadie podía desear de esa manera sólo porque sí. _

Draco tampoco acabó su oración, pero sí estrechó los ojos y resopló. No podía creer que realmente se había acostado con alguien que lo conociera, estando ahí, de entre todos los lugares. Era una sádica broma, pero esta vez, no podía dejar que el destino se saliera con la suya.

–Si no retiras el hechizo en este momento, lo haré yo –amenazó Draco.

–Créeme –masculló Harry en voz baja–. No querrás hacerlo.

–¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarme? ¿Acostarme con Goyle?

Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero no pudo evitar hacer otra ante lo irónico de la situación.

–Mucho peor.

El rubio, cansado de ese estira y afloja que le recordaba mucho a su pasado, gruñó y presionó más la varita contra la garganta del otro.

–¡Hazlo!

–¡Demonios, no!

_–¡Finite incantatem!_

–¡NO!

Sucedió en un segundo. El hechizo que cubría el cuerpo de Harry cayó despacio de sí mismo, mostrando su cabello eternamente revuelto, su rostro, sus ojos. _Sus malditos ojos. Él._

_Y Draco palideció._

–¿Potter…?

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron hasta un límite que Harry habría considerado imposible. Imagino que tal vez, ésa había sido la expresión que él había tenido apenas un rato antes cuando despertó y vio con quién estaba compartiendo su lecho. Y por la expresión de Draco, supo que él tampoco podía creer que ellos se habían acostado.

Peor. Que lo habían _disfrutado._

–Te dije que no lo hicieras –susurró Harry, tomando la mano de Draco para intentar alejar la varita que aún golpeaba su garganta. Sin embargo, el rubio se negó a hacerlo y frunció el ceño.

–¡No! –masculló–. ¡Tú lo sabías, maldito! ¡Eres un cabrón, Potter!

El moreno se tocó su cabeza que le punzaba ya, avecinando el dolor de cabeza que en breves minutos aparecería.

–¡No sabía que eras tú! ¡Usabas un jodido _glamour! _

–¡Tú también, idiota!

–¡Maldita sea, de verdad eres Malfoy!

–¡Por Salazar, me acosté con Potter!

–¡Lo disfrutaste, imbécil, no lo digas como si lo lamentaras!

–¡Lo hago, de verdad me arrepiento de la noche pasada!

–Oh, Merlín, esto es una pesadilla, lo es, lo es, lo es…

De repente, sin que se estuviesen mirando y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo con ello, ambos exclamaron al unísono:

–¡Tienes que arrojarme un _obliviate! _

Al decir eso, ambos se miraron fijamente, ambos enojados el uno con el otro y, por consecuencia lógica, tratando de culpar al otro. Aunque era obvio para ambos que lo que había pasado había sido más accidente que por furia.

–De verdad que no sabía que eras tú –murmuró Harry, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado. No tenía por qué explicarse y supo que ya no tendría que hacerlo, porque el silencio en el que sumergió Malfoy lo habría interpretado como una muestra de que le creía.

Sin embargo, Harry no pudo explicarse –aunque fuera obvio–, qué es lo que hacia Malfoy cuando se puso de pie y empezó a revolver el suelo en búsqueda de ropa para colocársela. Extrañado, Harry levantó la mirada hacia Draco, que parecía realmente furioso, y murmuró.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Cállate, Potter…. –dijo la enfadada voz del Slytherin–. ¡Cállate! Porque esto de verdad que no lo soporto.

Y sin importar nada más, Draco terminó de vestirse y sólo cuando estuvo en condiciones decentes para mirar a su _desconocido, _el rubio se dirigió hacia Potter una vez más.

–Nadie, ¿me oíste? NADIE se tiene que enterar de esto.

–Claro –bufó Harry, irritado–. Como si deseara andar gritando que me acosté _contigo. _

–Muérete.

–Tú también.

–Te odio.

–Yo igual.

–No lo disfruté.

–Ni yo.

–Te usé.

–Yo te usé más, ¿recuerdas?

Se quedaron callados y no porque los insultos se les hubieran acabado. Mas bien, optaron por guardar silencio cuando descubrieron en el cuerpo del otro, las marcas que revelaban cuan apasionada había sido la noche anterior, por mucho que se negasen a admitirlo. Y ahora no sabían qué hacer ni cómo comportarse ante alguien que odiaban. Tal vez, si hubieran sido otras personas, se habrían permitido una oportunidad. Entonces Draco entrecerró sus ojos ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos y murmuró:

–Nunca pasó esto.

–Nunca.

Y aunque abrió sus labios para decir algo, nada surgió de su boca. Segundos después, cerró los ojos y desapareció de la habitación, dejando a Harry solo, enfadado y más que confundido que nunca.

_Tal vez, sólo tal vez, si hubiera sido otro momento y, por casualidad otras personas, ellos… _

* * *

___**o-O-o**_

_Meses después._

–No, Draco –confirmó Blaise, sorprendido–. Potter no está en la academia de Aurores. Según tengo entendido, aunque le ofrecieron el puesto, él lo rechazó y desapareció de Londres. ¿Por qué…?

–Tal vez –sonrió Draco, mirando a su amigo–. Tal vez, ahora que no está Potter, debería intentar aprovecharme de lo que él no fue…

* * *

_****__****__****__**o-O-o**_  


–Hermione? –preguntó Ron, al ver a su pareja sostener un pergamino como si estuviera a punto de explotar–. ¿Qué pasa?

La chica volteó a ver al pelirrojo y, aún sin salir del shock en el que había estado sumergida desde que recibió la carta, apenas pudo exhalar un poco de su aliento retenido para exclamar:

–Vuelve. Harry vuelve a casa, Ron.

* * *

_****__**o-O-o**_

No sé qué nombre tú le des. No sé cómo es que la vida retuerce sus caminos para unir a dos personas.

Pero quizás debas pensar que, lo que se encontró una vez con intensidad, está destinado a reencontrarse con más fuerza.

Para después llegar a un final que podrías amar. O quizás, hacer explotar.

_****__**o-O-o**_

**_"…you can make me feel the real deal and I can give it to you anytime because you're mine. _**

**_Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're a sex bomb…"_**

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

* * *

[1] _Reguliersdwarsstraat_, es una famosa calle de Ámsterdam, cuyos negocios, bares y cafeterías están orientados a la comunidad gay. "El centro gay de Ámsterdam"

[2] «_El sexo sin amor es una experiencia vacía. Pero de todas las experiencias vacías que existen, hay que reconocer que es una de las mejores_». Ésta frase es de Woddy Allen, famoso director de cine que, en más de una ocasión, ha obtenido el premio Óscar.

[3] De este hechizo, aún dudo de su existencia, pero siempre lo leí en muchos fics y tenía ganas de utilizarlo alguna vez, así que éste fic se prestó en absoluto para ello. Ustedes síganme el juego.

(~owo)~ _Sexbomb, sexbomb, you're a sexbomb_ (8)

¡Hola! :D Lo prometido es deuda. Después de algunos días, aquí está este One-shot que dejé en claro que existía. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tantísimo como yo al escribirlo. Es un regalo dedicado especialmente para todos los lectores del fic: "Cómo ser Auror", el cual ha llegado a los más de 1000 reviews. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! *0* Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña muestra de su pasado.

**Cosas raras del One-shot:**

Aunque no se menciona, los nombres que utilizaban Draco y Harry para identificarse eran Amaru y Arie. Respectivamente estos nombres significan Serpiente y León. XD ¡Destino, esto es lo que llamo destino!

La canción, Sex Bomb de Tom Jones, siempre me ha inspirado a escribir este tipo de payasadas entre Draco y Harry. xD Suerte con quitarse la canción de la cabeza a quien la escuche. JAJAJAJA.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review para la escritora de este relato! Un beso enorme de la textoservidora, PukitChan.**


End file.
